A Change in Testosterone
by x3xlovestoreex3x
Summary: D Tent gets a new member...someone who wouldn't been seen at Camp Green Lake on a regular basis.


**Hey, this is my first HOLES fanfic, and it is based on the movie, however, when you read this, forget the ending and go back to where Hector and Stanley become friends, but no one runs away. That's where this takes off from! I really hope youy all like it...it took me a while to write and make everything perfect. Please review to let me know what you think ! ****XO Lovie**

Chapter 1

"EVERYONE UP!" yelled Dr. Pendanski, also known as 'Mom' to the boys of the D-Tent. Some of the boys groaned at having to wake up so early, however most of them were used to it by now.

Twitch was the newest member to Camp Green Lake, and before him was Stanley, also known as 'Caveman'. Stanley Yelnats. Of course, everyone knows the story of how Stanley really didn't do anything wrong, but was found with a pair of Clyde Livingston's (Sweet Feet) sneakers that were being auctioned off for charity.

ZigZag checked his watch. "Wait a minute. Why're you makin us get up at 5 insteada 6?"

"Cuz we got another one a you comin," Mr. Sir answered for Mom.

"Alright!" Armpit cheered. "We got anotha fella to mess wit."

"Yer not gonna mess with nobody," said the Warden as she entered their tent. "All you boys better be good to our newest memeber of Camp Green Lake. If anyone decides to mess around, you'll be sent straight to me. And that is something you _don't_ wanna do."

"Aw, come on, Warden. Not like we're gonna hurt him. We just like messin around," Magent complained.

"Are you questionin my authority?" she asked in a sly tone.

"...N-no."

"Yeah, you better not be. And like I already said. No messin around. This member is not like an..._ordinary_ one you'd see at Camp Green Lake."

"Why not?" X-ray asked, but was cut off by the Warden again.

"Everyone, meet yer new roomie, Dylan Block." Everyone turned their attention to the doorway of the tent where a tall, slender girl with brown wavy hair and mezmorizing hazel eyes stared back at them.

"Oh my Lord," cried Squid.

ZigZag cut in. "Our new roomies a chick!"

"A _hott_ chick," Magnet implied, looking her up and down.

"OK, now I know all of you boys haven't seen a girl for months, but I swear to you, if any of y'all so much as _touch_ her, I'm sending you out of here and pressing charges for sexual assault. Then you'll really have yer sorry...butts thrown in jail," the Warden threatened. "Now get yer sorry butts up and ready for the day ahead." She turned her attention back to Dylan, who was looking pretty nervous. Her voice softened. "You are allowed to change in the bathroom whenever you need to. And don't let anyone stop you. Not Mr. Sir or Pendanski...not no one. And if you ever need me, don't be afraid to come and see me." She smiled. "Now, I know Mr. Sir already explained the rules here, right?"

Dylan nodded, to nervous to speak.

"Good. Now, get ready for breakfast."

After all the adults had left, the boys all stood in shock at Dylan. She kept her eyes focused on the ground and slowly walked over to the empty cot in the corner, next to Stanley's.

"Damn girl," Squid spat. "You really must not know just how fine you are." The boys all laughed and high-fived Squid. All except for Stanley and Hector, who never said anything anyway.

Dylan just ignored Squid's comment and started unpacking the few belongings she was allowed with her. The boys all gathered in a group, with the exception of Stanley and Hector again, and starting talking and guessing why Dylan was here and blah blah blah. They talked in normal voices, as if she wasn't even right in the room.

"I bet she stole something," said Twitch.

"Naw, she doesn't look like that type," said Armpit.

"Hey girl," X-ray yelled over to her. "What'd you do to get in here?"

Dylan turned her head towards them. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aw, why not baby?" X-ray said coming up behind her and smoothing his hands down her arms. She turned to face him.

"Don't touch me."

"Come on hunny, you know I'm just playin. It's hard for a guy like me to keep his hands _off_ a girl like you," he said with a wink.

_Oh God,_ Dylan thought._ It's bad enough that I'm sent to this camp in the first place, but now I have to be hit on and seduced by the guys here?_

"Leave her alone, X," Stanley said standing up.

_Thank God!_ Dylan thought again. _Finally someone here is gonna be nice!_

"Haha, Caveman. Good one."

"I'm serious," Stanley replied. "Leave her alone." X-ray looked confused.

"EVERYONE OUT FOR BREAKFAST!" Mom announced from the kitchen. Guys started pooring out of their tents to get their food.

"Whatever, Caveman," X-ray sighed and left with his groupies close behind.

Dylan and Stanley both stayed behind.

"Hi," Stanley said lowly.

"Hi," Dylan smiled, the first smile she'd shed since her arrival at Camp Green Lake. "Listen, thanks for standing up for me."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Are the guys always like this? I mean, I know I'm the first girl to ever come here and all, but we're they mean to you when you first came?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, they were jerks to me for pretty much a while...and they still are," he laughed. Dylan laughed along with him.

"Well, thanks again," she said. She turned to her cot and laid down.

"Aren't you coming for breakfast?" Stanley asked.

"Uhh...I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Me surrounded by an entire cafeteria filled with guys who haven't seen a girl in months? Yeah, doesn't sound like such a good idea to me. Besides, I'm not really hungry anyway. I just wanna go home." Stanley took a seat on his cot, opposite of Dylan's. "Aren't you going?"

"Uhh...well I was hoping I could stay here with you, if you don't mind," he smiled.

"I don't mind at all."

**How'd you like it? Review:)**


End file.
